The Rock Princess
by Noba14
Summary: Toph's long hidden past finally comes back to bite her and its biting hard. Wait what Toph's adopted and not really related to the bei fong family! who is she then and why is Katara starting to act so differently around her?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own avatar the last airbender. This story is purely fan made and non-profit. The story below contains themes of romance between Toph and Katara so if you don't like same sex couples don't read it. If you're okay with them, feel free to read on and please comment. I want to improve my work so I love constructive criticism and if you have ideas for the next chapters please feel free to send me a message and i'd be glad to look them over. No hate mail please.**

-6-6-6-6-6-6-

The night was still as Toph came through the trees of the forest. She wore an expression of annoyance as she retreated through the woods away from the camp site. The girls grumbling ,was notable even from a distance, as she walked in the direction of the river. Closely following behind, at first but catching up fast, was Katara who didn't look like she was fairing any better.

"Toph slow down" the waterbender shouted after her shorter companion ,who did no such thing.

Katara could not help but wonder why Toph was acting this way. All she knew was a man showed up looking for Toph and when she got back he asked to speak to her in private. Not even ten minutes later, Toph came storming out of her tent without a word and took off into the woods. Since then Katara had been chasing the blind earthbender, trying to catch up with her. This was due in part to two reasons. One the man had come out of the tent saying it was urgent that she bring Toph back but that there wasn't time to explain,' and the second was that Toph was her friend and she was acting very strangely.

The case wasn't going too well for Katara considering earth kept flying up in her path and she was loosing track of Toph.

"_whats wrong with her?" _Katara thought bitterly as a particularly large hunk of earth jetted up nearly slamming into her. Then she realized it. The young earthbender was nowhere to be seen. "Toph where are you?" Katara shouted trying to get the bender's attention which was not going to happen apparently.

Katara wandered the woods for what felt like hours, looking for the stubborn girl without success. This was getting tiresome and rather annoying. To Katara ,Toph seemed to be being such a brat about whatever was going on. Toph didn't have to almost injure her just because she was in a pissy mood, Katara thought angrily.

She was beginning to seriously wonder if she should just leave Toph out here and go back to camp. Maybe their blind friend just needed time to work this out on her own, she thought. However, a moment later she knew she couldn't do it. She had seen Toph's face when she ran out. She had looked so angry and ready to cry and it hurt Katara to remember that expression on Toph's face. It was haunting her now and making it so no matter how angry she was with Toph she couldn't just abandon the blonde girl out here. Even if she was being a bitch.

After walking a few feet further into the woods ,she heard the faint sound of water splashing. She was getting thirsty now because she was getting exhausted running around the woods looking for the group's lost companion. She had been at it for hours now and to tell the truth she was getting worried about Toph. She could have gotten hurt in here if she wasn't careful and everyone in the group knew Toph had always seemed to have, and still seemed to have a reckless streak about her.

So feeling slightly bad, Katara headed in the direction of what she guessed was the river to get a drink of water. She would continue her search after she had a drink, she thought.

The river was not too far away, to Katara's surprise, but as she got nearer she heard weeping. Looking down the river bank she saw her. Toph was siting on a rock overlooking the river with her face glistening with tears. If Katara hadn't known better shed have thought the girl was looking at her own reflection in the shimmering water illuminated by the moonlight ,but Katara did know better. She looked so sad sitting there, maybe because she was crying, maybe because of her utterly defeated expression. Katara had never seen Toph look like that and it was painful to see her proud friend look like that. She also couldn't help but take note of how pretty toph would have looked had she not been crying or wearing her current expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I do not own avatar the last airbender. This story is purely fan made and non-profit. The story below contains themes of romance between Toph and Katara so if you don't like same sex couples don't read it. If you're okay with them, feel free to read on and please comment. I want to improve my work so I love constructive criticism and if you have ideas for the next chapters please feel free to send me a message and I'd be glad to look them over. No hate mail please.**

-6-6-6-6-6-6-

Katara just stood there staring, for what felt like a long time. Toph looked so beautiful and almost angelic sitting there staring down, but not seeing the river flowing along. It was like Katara was seeing Toph in a whole new light. She had no clue how long she stood there staring at Toph but the silence had to be broken by one of them and Katara couldn't do it.

"Are you going to just stand there all night sugar queen?" Toph asked in a snippy tone that Katara didn't like at all but loud enough to carry to Katara.

The comment did one good thing for Katara. It snapped her out of her daze and she looked a cross between annoyed and concerned now, not that Toph knew that. "Why are you running from me Toph?" Katara asked with anger in her voice, but Toph could hear the concern there too, but oddly enough she didn't care right now.

"I'm not. Now go back to camp Katara." Toph snapped back at the waterbender.

Katara was not putting up with this shit from her and she wouldn't be ordered around either. "No Toph. What the hells your problem today? I ran after you because I was concerned and you could have seriously hurt me with that crap you pulled back there. I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hells going on!"

Toph could tell she was serious by her tone and was rather taken aback. She hadn't meant to almost hurt Katara, only scare her and stop her from following her. Toph honestly, just wanted to be alone right now, and it was clear Katara wasn't going to respect that wish. The shorter female got up and started to walk off.

"Where do you think your going? Get back here!" Katara shouted at the shorter female who didn't give her a backwards glance. Oh this was pissing her off and there was no way she was just walking off after what she'd put Katara through today. With that in mind, Katara ran and grabbed Toph's arm hard. "You owe me an explanation Toph now spill." Katara ordered.

"You're not my mom Katara and stop ordering me around." Toph tried to pull back her limb but Katara wasn't letting go. "Let me go!" Toph shouted angrily holding back tears. So much was going on and her world was crumbling around, her or at least it felt that way to Toph. She just needed a quiet place to think alone and sort things out.

"No, not till you start explaining and calm down." Katara snapped back at the blind girl struggling in her grip.

"Its none of your business Katara, and don't make me hurt you." Toph said in a threatening tone.

"It is my business when my friend suddenly takes off crying for no reason, and when I go after her to talk, she nearly kills me because she's being childish." Katara snapped in anger lashing out at Toph with her words.

Toph froze. "_she saw that?"_ Toph thought as her stomach gave a sickening lurching feeling. Katara's last words hit her like a twenty pound weight. She couldn't tell why, but to hear Katara say them so coldly to her hurt. Her struggling has ceased and caught Katara's attention how rigid she'd gone. The tears fell silent and hot down the earthbender's cheeks. "Is that what you really think of me?" Toph said in a quiet voice that was cracking and clearly showed how much those words hurt her.

Katara quickly realized her mistake, and wished she hadn't said that now. "Toph please don't cry I didn't mean it like that." Katara said to the smaller girl in a softer, more gentle tone.

"How did you mean it then Katara?" Toph questioned ,then yelled at Katara for lack of a fast explanation, in a unmistakably upset tone. "Well how Katara?"

Katara recoiled a little. "I don't know, but I do know that I didn't mean it the way your thinking. I'm concerned Toph. Please tell me what's upsetting you? Who is that man back at the camp?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Toph said rather defensively as more tears fell. "I just want him to leave me alone and never come back."

"Running from this won't help Toph. Now seriously who is he?" Katara pressed on with her question.

Toph was getting mad now. She didn't want to talk but Katara wasn't letting up. She didn't want to lie to Katara either, but she had to get her to drop this subject now or they would be in another screaming match very soon. That meant she had to tell her something. "_but could she really handle the truth?_" Toph thought. Would she ever look at Toph the same way again if she knew? Toph seriously doubted it. She'd change just like all the others and that she did not want. She knew she liked Katara and had for a while now, but she did it from afar as to not alert Katara to Toph's true feelings for her "What if she rejects me or resents me for not ever telling her?" she thought knowing if she did either Toph would be miserable.

"He's a royal messenger." Toph admitted quietly. If Katara wanted to know more and Toph told her, she wondered what Katara would do. "_would she hate me if she knew?"_

"Why's he here though?" Katara asked, looking confused. She knew Toph's family was well off, but to have a royal messenger track them down. Wasn't that a bit much she thought to herself looking at Toph.

"To tell me family business" Toph said, then tried to pull away her arm again ,but Katara wasn't letting her go. This was a problem as Katara wasn't expecting the move and lost her balance sending them toppling to the ground with herself on top of Toph. The action and position they landed in ,made both girls blush. Katara was over top of Toph ,still clutching her wrist and Toph's leg between hers, their lips only inches from each others. Katara could see Toph blushing and was looking into those clear blank eyes of hers. Their hearts raced together, as Katara thought on what she should do for barely a second. She'd always admired and liked Toph, but thought she wasn't like that, but if her body language meant anything Katara knew she'd been wrong and she had to find out now. There lips met and nether girl pulled away from the tender kiss for what seemed a very long time. They both just secretly enjoyed it while it lasted losing themselves in the kiss they'd both secretly desired for such a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I do not own avatar the last airbender. This story is purely fan made and non-profit. The story below contains themes of romance between Toph and Katara so if you don't like same sex couples don't read it. If you're okay with them, feel free to read on and please comment. I want to improve my work so I love constructive criticism and if you have ideas for the next chapters please feel free to send me a message and I'd be glad to look them over. No hate mail please.**

-6-6-6-6-6-6-

The heat rose in them both as electricity ran through both of their bodies. Hands began to wonder over the bodies in their reach. The owners still locked in a searing kiss of passion and long hidden desire.

Katara's hands left the younger girls wrists as she lowered herself onto Toph,' then they wandered the younger girl's torso over her shirt. A small blush spread across her cheeks for a moment as her brain went haywire. "_Wow she's rock solid. Why haven't I ever noticed that before?" _the waterbender thought to herself.

Toph knew this was her chance and she'd be damned if she didn't take it. Quickly thrust her tongue to soft caramel lips that opened at her request,and she took control of the kiss. Her tongue wandered Katara's mouth dancing with the older females. "_Damn her mouth's so warm and inviting_….. _So soft"_ the young earthbender thought as groans escaped her throat at Katara's touch. Her mind was going fuzzy, like there was a delightful fog filling it and leaving her lightheaded.

Katara was surprised by Toph's sudden dominance, but gave in without a fight, to her young companion's desire gasping into Toph's mouth. She felt as if she was melting and her brain was going too foggy to think anymore. Her eyes started to glaze over as Toph started wandering her sides with her strong hands sending shivers up her spine. "So strong…" Katara thought, wondering why she'd been mad. It had something to do with Toph but what was it?

The pair broke apart for air, panting a little. Katara stared into Toph's eyes, her chest heaving while Toph listened to Katara's pants, and panting herself. "_Damn if ever I wished I could see" _Toph thought, a little angrily as she felt Katara's heart race in her chest.

"Katara?" Toph asked still panting a little. "_Damn this is going to be hard" _she thought.

"Yes Toph?" she asked still staring down into those clear eyes panting as well. "_She looks troubled." _Katara thought.

"Can you please get off my chest?" Toph requested. Toph's eyes were full of worry as she made her request quietly. "It's just a little hard to breathe."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Katara said, realizing she had her full weight, on the smaller girl. She also took note of the sad look in Toph's eyes as she got off her chest sitting beside her. She found herself gently caressing her friend's cheek, which did seem to put Toph somewhat at ease, but not much.

"We need to talk" Toph said in a shaky voice, sitting up and curling her legs in and wrapping her arms around them. "First off, I'm sorry for earlier. I'm just really mad and upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Toph, I know that. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to yell, and to be honest your family situation is none of my business. I shouldn't have butted into your personal business."

"No it's okay. I know I was acting childish, but there is a reason for it. I need to tell you some things, and not all of them your gonna like. About me, about my family... and about that man back at camp." Toph took a deep breath and looked at Katara with that same worried look in her eyes. _"Will she except the truth? Will she hate me for this?" _Toph thought, worried still. Silent tears trickled down her face at the thought of Katara hating her, especially after what they had just shared.

Katara gently wiped Toph's tears away with her soft hand "please don't cry" she plead softly to the young blind girl. "you don't have to tell me anything just please don't cry."

"_Her hands so soft... I don't want to loose this contact"_ Toph thought grabbing Katara's hand and shaking her head "you need to know..."

There was a pause, then Katara nodded silently. She could tell that Toph needed to say whatever was on her mind and she wasn't going to stop her. However, she was going to calm her down a little if she could. Gently the waterbender pulled Toph into her soft arms, onto her lap holding her.

The contact made the blind girl gasp and bite her lip. Fresh tears spilled, down her cheeks. _"These arms feel so safe and comforting. I can't loose this. I just can't"_ Toph's mind screamed. Katara was only making this harder on the smaller girl, even though Toph was sure she thought she was helping. She sighed and leaned into the embrace wanting to stay like that forever, in Katara's arms safe and feeling cared about. For her and not what she had or was.

Lip trembling she began to talk. "I haven't been entirely honest with you Katara. The guy back at camp really is a royal messenger, sent by my family though. I didn't lie about that and I wont lie about why he's here. He came to take me back."

"But why is a royal messenger working for the Bei Fong family. Don't they normally work in the palace, with the earth king?" she asked brow wrinkling in confusion.

"They aren't working for the Bei Fong's. Normally, yes, they do work for the earth king but he left to explore the world, before the final battle remember?"

"yeah, but you said they work for your family, Toph." The confusion grew on Katara's face deeper and deeper.

Toph bit her lip harder now. The moment of truth had arrived and now Katara's arms felt less like a safe haven and more like a trap keeping her from running and hiding, from her past any longer. With a deep breath, to try to calm herself, Toph tried to tell her older companion, but no words would come out at first, then Toph spoke so fast it was hard to catch exactly what she said and Katara had to ask her to repeat it.

"I'm not a Bei Fong, Katara. I'm adopted." Toph looked away as Katara gasped and seemed to put the pieces together shocked.

"Then that means your... your royalty?" The brown haired girl asked just to be sure.

Toph nodded "Kinda, I mean I was told I have... had an uncle in the royal line but I was sent away for protection, when I was young. Now, they want me back, to take the thrown."

"Then why are you so upset?" Katara asked in bewilderment.

"They want me to go back and then they will cage me again. No friends, no freedom..." The next words slipped put before Toph could stop them "No you."

A gasp escaped the water benders lips and she looked at the girl in her lap as Toph covered her mouth, her lips trembling and tears leaking down her cheeks. "No me? Toph what are you saying?" Katara stuttered the words.

Toph gulped, lip trembling, now in fear of rejection. "I mean, I don't want to loose you Katara. You mean a lot to me, and I don't know what i'd do without you. I really like you, and I feel really comfortable and safe with you. I don't want to loose that, and I don't care who takes the throne, as long as I can stay with you." The admission brought a lot of fear into Toph's eyes, and a blush to her cheeks.

Katara blushed a little too. "Toph..." The name came out so softly and a little shocked. She hadn't realized the youngest of them had such strong feelings for her and there was a lot to take in.

"I understand i'll go." Toph said voice cracking, as she pulled out of Katara's arms ready to run, the tears running down her face already. However, when she went to run, she found she couldn't. Glancing back, she could feel a vice like grip, on her wrist holding her in place, and though it was hard to tell, she could feel the tears running down the waterbender's face. "Let go."

"No" Katara said shaking her head. This made Toph stop struggling to get free and made her stand rooted to the spot in shock. "Why are you running from me if you like me Toph?" she asked as tears continued to be shed.

"Because you don't want me." The blind earthbender said voicing her fears allowed.

"I never said that. " Katara shouted angrily pulling Toph back into her arms. Hot tears ran down her face as Toph fell into her and wrapped her arms around the taller female.

"Then you do want me?" She asked in disbelief.

"I want to see if this can work, okay. Just please, let me have that." Katara plead, with the girl who seemed to settle into her and whispered into her ear "okay." before planting another tender kiss onto the weeping waterbender's lips.

-6-6-6-6-

Okay, sorry for the long wait and I don't know when the next chapter is coming out. I've been really busy/distracted lately, but I always put up a notice on my profile when something new comes out, so just keep checking back and any ideas you have are always appreciated, so feel free to leave them in a pm or a review.


End file.
